


Let the Flowers Grow

by enoby_way



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby_way/pseuds/enoby_way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Writing Prompt #49: A rainy day in 250 words] It was raining when they visited the Rue de Chanvrerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Flowers Grow

The rain fell hard but he paid it no mind. Cosette hitched up her skirts just enough to avoid them getting wet, but aside from that she was unaffected.

It had been so long since it happened, yet the memories of that day and night were vivid still. Just as he came near a row of houses on the Rue de Chanvrerie, he stopped. It was here that his friends fell, and although Marius no longer felt any guilt, he certainly felt the heartbreak.

Mixing with water in between cobblestones was the blood of the students, but when he looked closer, he could see new shoots sprouting. His heart fell, and a wave of nausea passed over him. It was here that he held dear Éponine in his arms.

He choked. Even now, she was lying against the barricade, her hand clasped at her chest as blood ran between her fingers.

He collapsed against the house opposite where the Friends of the ABC once used to meet. Oh, ‘Ponine, the poor girl of whom he had known so little... And over there! Beyond the barricade was where Monsieur Fauchelevant – but he was Jean Valjean, wasn’t he? – had saved the Inspector Javert. How could he have been so mistaken as to assume that the man had committed murder?

A hand pressed against his arm, and only then did he realise that he was crying. He looked up, and Cosette smiled down at him.

He stood, and let her guide him away.


End file.
